pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Heroes
Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They have the same structure and wear masks like Superhero.They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. So far, five dark heroes have been revealed; Fina, the Yaripon, a wolf/Robopon named Fangiru Gire, a Megapon named Taka Sonatchi Bii, a bird-like Dark Hero wielding a scythe known as Gattsuki Bikusu, and a bug-like Kibapon called Oogui Bazuzuu. Other Dark Heroes' shadows have been revealed, and judged from their outlines there will be: a Greatshield dark hero and a cannon/gun dark hero. It is unknown where they came from or whose side they're on. It is also unknown whether or not they are connected to the Seven Evil Spirits. List of Dark Heroes Fangiru He is a Robopon that wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf. The first and only one of the Dark Heroes to be versed. His Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch". It involves him charging towards your army with one of his claws and retreating, then doing it again. He can also throw rocks at your army. He was first seen with Fina, refusing to tell his name. You first battle him in the second level of the second area. He thinks that the best way to defeat enemies is to go full-out in attacking and that defending is unnessecary, which is odd since he defends in every level he is in. Fina Indecent Fina Indecent, or Fina, is a female Dark Hero who wears a mask shaped like a fish. She was first seen at the end of the first demo with Fangiru wielding a pike. Not much is known about her at the moment. She is a professional with long spears.She can extend her long spear then make a strong attack at the earth just like Tondenga's charged attack.She seems to prefer appearing in Ice levels Sonatchi A Dark Hero with a mask shaped like a bat. He's a Megapon Dark Hero and he's sometimes surrounded by the mist. He shoots blue circle like attacks from his two horns.He seems to prefer appearing in Mist levels. More information will be added soon. Gattsuki Beeks The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he also wields a scythe. His hero mode is called "Dark tornado". It lets him summon tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than the former. Other than this, not much is known about him. He seems to prefer appearing in Swamp levels. More information will be added soon. Oogui Buzz The Fifth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a purple bug-like mask, probably a moth. He is a Kibapon riding a flaming horse, and using a pike. He seems to have a power to summon red insects.He seems to prefer appearing in Desert Levels. More information will be added soon. The Two Other Dark Heroes 'The Sixth' The Sixth Dark Hero appears to have either small horns or spikes, so it may have a thorn-like mask. It is definately a Greatshield class, maybe with different abilities. 'The Seventh' The Seventh Dark Hero definitely is snake-like, so may be associated with the sixth Evil Spirit. It is definitely a cannon class, but wields a futuristic Ray Gun-like cannon.The image isn't very clear but it does seem that he shakes his body, then fires. Trivia *Dark Heroes might be polar opposites to the Superheroes: Fangiru Gire to Destrobo, Fina Indecent to Yarida or Pykeron, Taka Sonatchi Bii to Wondabarappa or Jamusshu, Gluttonous Bazuzu to Pyokoraida or kibadda , the Sixth to Guardira, and the Seventh to Cannogyabaan. Gattsuki Beeks is the only one possible without a direct hero opposite, but may be the polar opposite to Grandbull or Taterazay. Gallery KGyNN85L3vmc8be4acItRz5lA4svaF9u.jpg|Fangiru Fina.JPG|Fina Indecent Scarydarkherp.JPG|Takao P Sonatchi scythe hero.png|Gattsuki Beeks, the Scythe Dark Hero. E381AAE38293E3818BE38284E381B0E38184E38284E381A4-thumbnail2.jpg|Fangiru's First Appearance INDECENT.JPG|Fangiru and Fina 7th Dark Hero SNAKE.jpg Dss.jpg Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Superhero Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Needs Help